Vakama
Vakama war der Anführer der Toa Metru, die sich schließlich in Turaga verwandelten. Er ist der Schmied der großen Kanohi Vahi. Biografie Metru Nui Als Matoraner Während seiner Zeit als Matoraner war Vakama ein Maskenschmied in Ta-Metru, der mit seinem Schmiedekollegen Nuhrii konkurrierte. Er war so gut, dass er sogar seinen eigenen Ofen, und Feuer Drohnen als Assistenten bekam. Dies führte dazu, dass Nuhrii schnell neidisch wurde. Vakama war ein guter Freund von Jaller. Da er der beste war, gab Dume ihm den Auftrag, die Maske der Zeit, die Kanohi Vahi, zu schmieden, was er als Matoraner nicht schaffte. Trotzdem war es einge große Überraschung für ihn diese Maske schmieden zu müssen. Später kam Lhikan in den Ofen, in dem Vakama gerade arbeitete und übergab ihm einen Toa-Stein. Eine Karte war beigelegt, der Vakama folgen sollte. Doch Krekka und Nidhiki waren auch in dem Ofen und griffen Lhikan an. Schließlich wurde Vakama von Nidhiki gepackt und über ein Becken mit geschmolzener Protodermis gehalten. Lhikan gab daraufhin auf, da er wusste, dass er Vakama retten musste, damit dieser ein Toa werden konnte. Nidhiki lies ihn trotzdem fallen, doch Lhikan warf ihm sein Schild hin, sodass er wegflog. Lhikan wurde daraufhin festgenommen. Während Vakama flog hatte er eine Vision. Vakama kehrte dann zu dem Ort zurück und sah sich die Karte an. Da wurde er von Turaga Dume überrascht. Vakama versteckte den Toa-Stein und die Karte, und Dume sagte, er solle die Vahi noch vor dem Großen Tunier ins Kolosseum bringen. Vakama ging daraufhin zum großen Tempel, wo er die anderen Matoraner traf, die von Lhikan einen Toa-Stein bekommen hatten. Sie unterhielten sich kurz und steckten dann die Toa-Steine in den Toa-Suva, was dazu führte, dass sie sich in Toa Metru verwandelten. Als Toa Metru Erste Abenteuer thumb|Vakama als Toa Metru|left Vakama hatte bald daraufhin eine Vision. Er sah, wie Metru Nui von den Morbuzakh zerstört wurde, und wie die großen Disks die Pflanze zerstörte. Er wusste daraufhin, dass es sechs Matoraner gab, die wussten, wo die großen Disks versteckt waren. Sein Konkurrent Nuhrii war ebenfalls unter den sechs Matoranern. Vakama erzählte seinen Toa-Brüdern von der Vision, doch sie zweifelten daran, besonders Onewa und Matau glaubten daran, dass Vakama zu lange ins Feuer geschaut hatte. Nokama war die einzige, die ihn unterstützte. Schließlich machten sich die Toa Metru auf die Suche nach den Matoranern Tehutti, Ohrkam, Ahkmou, Nuhrii, Ehrye und Vhisola. Vakama war unterwegs nach Ta-Metru, und als er dort ankam fand er eine Morbuzakh-Pflanze, die gerade ein Fass von geschmolzener Protodermis zerstörte. Vakama hinderte sie daran, mit seinem Diskwerfer. Dabei fand er heraus, dass die Morbuzakh eine Schwäche gegen Kälte haben. Vakama fand Kapura, der ihm davon erzählte, dass ein vierbeiniges Wesen es den Morbuzakh ermöglicht hatte. Er fragte nach Nuhrii, und Kapura erzählte ihm, dass er zum Protodermis Reklamations Yard gegangen war, da er an einer beschädigten Maske arbeitete. Vakama ging dort hin und fand Kalama. Er zeigte Vakama eine Tafel, die Nuhrii hinterlassen hatte, auf dieser stand wie man eine große Maske aus Großen Disks fertigte. Vakama bekam daraufhin eine weitere Vision von einem Ort an dem Nuhrii in Gefahr war, der Ort, an dem die Morbuzakh zum ersten mal angriffen. Vakama fand Nuhrii in einer Falle und befreite ihn. Dann gingen sie zum großen Tempel. Dort trafen sie die anderen Toa und verdächtigten Ahkmou ein Verräter zu sein, der die anderen Matoraner in die Fallen geführt hatte. Ihre Verdächtigung bestätigte sich als richtig. Die Toa teilten sich dann in zweiergruppen auf, diese wurden durch "Diskwerfen" zusammengestellt. Vakama und Onewa gingen, mit ihren jeweiligen Matoranern, nach Ta-Metru und konnten die große Disk finden. Jedoch versuchten die beiden Matoraner zu fliehen, doch die Toa benutzten ihre Toa-Waffen um sie zurückzuholen. Sie gingen auch nach Po-Metru, doch auf dem Weg wären sie fast von Nidhiki getötet worden. Sie trafen einen Wühler und Vakama griff ihn mit Feuer an, dadurch konnte sich der Wühler dem Element anpassen, doch als Onewa den Sand einsetzte sperrten sie somit den Wühler in Glas ein. Dann gingen sie nach Ga-Metru in den Großen Tempel um sich mit den anderen Toa Metru zu treffen. thumb|Vakama bemämpft mit den anderen Toa Metru die Morbuzakh|left Die Toa beschlossen nun nach Ta-Metru zu gehen, da sie dort die Morbuzakh vermuteten. Die Hauptwurzel der Pflanze befand sich tatsächlich dort, und zwar im Großen Ofen, dem heißesten Ort auf ganz Metru Nui. Mit den sechs Kanoka-Disks wollten sie die Pflanze besiegen und aus der Stadt vertreiben. Die Toa Metru wurden fast von den Nuurahk erwischt, doch sie konnten ihnen entkommen, schließlich wurden sie aber von den Morbuzakh gefangen genommen, die Matoraner wollten ihnen helfen und bildeten einen Matoran Nui. Sie befreiten die Toa, und die Toa konnten die Morbuzakh besiegen. Nach dem Sieg wollten sie sich als Helden feiern lassen und gingen zum Kolosseum. Doch auf ihrem Weg kam ihnen der Onu-Matoraner Nuparu entgegen. Er erzählte ihnen von Problemen in den Archiven. Die Toa Metru gingen daraufhin in die Archive. Krahka, eine Gestaltwandelnde Rahi, dachte allerdings sie wären gekommen um ihr Reich zu erobern. Deshalb griff sie die Toa an. Sie nahm die Gestalt der Toa an und bekämpfte sie somit. Dann wurden sie von ihr eingesperrt. Doch die Toa konnten sich schnell befreien und Krahka besiegen. Dabei erweckten sie allerdings Tahtorak. Die Toa reparierten die undichte Stelle in den Archiven und gingen dann zum Kolosseum. Die Große Katastrophe Die Toa kamen im Kolosseum an, während die Spiele schon begonnen hatten. Turaga Dume (in Wirklichkeit Teridax) wunderte sich, das Vakama, den er vorher gut gekannt hatte, und dem er einen Schmiedeauftrag, die Maske der Zeit herzustellen, gegeben hatte, nun ein Toa war. Als jedoch die Toa die Disks abgeben wollten, sagte Turaga Dume, das man nicht durch Mitbringsel Toa- Würdigkeit erlangt, sondern durch Taten. Er testete die Toa mit einem miesen Trick namens „Das Meer aus Protodermis“ und befahl den Vahki, sie gefangen zu nehmen. Whenua, Nuju und Onewa wurden gefangen genommen, während Vakama es schaffte, die Vahki unter einer Statue zu begraben und mit Nokama und Matau durch die Protodermis- Transportröhren zu fliehen. Doch Nidhiki und Krekka zwangen Kongu, der die Röhren kontrollierte, die Strömungsrichtung zu ändern. Die Toa jedoch konnten entkommen und in Ko-Metru aussteigen, wo Vakama eine Vision hatte, Matau herausfand, dass seine Waffen ihm das Fliegen ermöglichten und Vakama auch bemerkte, dass man die großen Disks (die er mitgenommen hatte) verschmelzen und aus der Disk, die am Ende herauskam, die Maske der Zeit schmieden konnte. Dann sahen sie Lhikans Geisterstern, der ihnen signalisierte, dass er noch lebte. Die Toa folgen dem Stern daraufhin. Die drei fuhren mit einem Vahki-Transporter nach Po-Metru, weil sie wussten, das Lhikan hier gefangen gehalten werden musste. Dort begegneten sie einer Kikanalo-Herde, die Nokama mit ihrer Maskenkraft bezwang. Vakama gab Nokama den Auftrag die Kikanalo zu fragen, ob die Dunklen Jäger in letzter Zeit mit einem "großen Matoraner" hier vorbei kamen und die Kikanalo antworteten, dass die Jäger immer alles zur Schlucht des Ewigen Schweigens brächten. Die Toa kamen dann in der Schlucht an und schmiedeten einen Plan, wie sie die Vahki-Wachen weglocken konnten. Die Toa teilten sich auf. Vakama führte die Vahki in eine Ecke, wo die Kikanalos auftauchten und die Vahki "Wegschrien". Die Toa konnten dann ungestört in das Gefängnis eindringen. Dort begegneten sie den anderen drei Toa und einem Turaga. Der Turaga offenbarte ihnen, dass er Lhikan war, was sie erst sehr erfreute, doch dann guckten sie in eine merkwürdige Kapsel im Gang und fanden darin den echten Turaga Dume. Schnell verstanden sie, dass sie den falschen Betrüger stoppen mussten. Die Toa kamen so schnell sie konnten zum Kolosseum, doch auch hier waren sie zu spät: sie sahen gerade noch einen Vahki-Transporter mit tausend Matoraner-Kapseln davonfuhr. Dann begegnen sie Turaga Dume, der zeigte, dass er gar nicht Turaga Dume, sondern Teridax in Dumes Verkleidung war. Die Toa ergriffen daraufhin die Flucht, während Teridax Mata Nui endgültig einschläferte. Auf ihrer Flucht wurden sie von Krekka und Nidhiki angegriffen, die jedoch von Onewa besiegt wurden. Und während bei der Verwandlung Nidhiki, Kreeka und Nivawk vom Makuta absorbiert wurden und sie zusammen zum „Ultimativen Dume“ wurden, gelang es den Toa und Turaga Lhikan, sechs der Matoraner-Kapseln auf einen Vahki-Transporter zu laden. thumb|Vakama benutzt die Vahi|left Sie versuchten von Metru Nui zu fliehen. Auf dieser Flucht schmiedete Vakama die Vahi. Matau erinnerte ihn daran, dass seine Zeiten als Maskenschmied vorbei waren, wobei das Wort "Zeit" in ihm eine Vision auslöste. Vakama merkte, dass es Teridax nur um die Maske der Zeit ging. Sie wurden von Teridax aufgehalten, der das Wasser gegen sie einsetzte. Vakama beauftragte Nuju ihn mit Hilfe seiner Kanohi zu Teridax zu bringen. Bei dem Kampf, in dem zunächst nur Vakama mit Teridax um die fertig gestellte Maske der Zeit kämpfte, starb schließlich Turaga Lhikan, aber den später hinterhergekommenen anderen Toa und Vakama gelang es, den Makuta in einen riesigen Protodermisblock einzusperren. Die Toa gingen daraufhin durch die Äußere Begrenzung. Reise nach Mata Nui Auf dem Weg weg von der zerstörten Stadt trafen die Toa auf den Matoraner Mavrah, ein alter Freund von Whenua, der ihnen nicht glauben wollte, dass sie Toa waren, und er ließ die Vahki, ihre gefährlichen Vorgänger, die Krahli, und gefährliche Rahi auf sie los. Als Onewa es schaffte, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, wurde er von einer hohen Welle des Protodermismeeres überspült und verschwand. Damit die jetzt durchgedrehten Rahi und Vahki ihnen nicht folgen konnten, ließen die Toa den Tunnel hinter sich einstürzen und hofften, dass sie noch einen anderen Weg zurück nach Metru Nui finden würden. Schließlich fanden sie auf der Oberfläche eine neue Insel, die sie nach dem Großen Geist Mata Nui nannten, und suchten geeignete Orte, wo sie sechs neue Dörfer bauen konnten. Dann hatte Vakama eine Vision, dass er seine Toa-Kräfte verlieren würde, und überredete die anderen Toa, je einen Toa-Stein anzufertigen und auf der Insel zu verstecken. Die Toa mussten gegen einen Rahi kämpfen, den sie nur mit Hilfe von Karzahni besiegen konnten. Jedoch wurde Nokama bei dem Kampf verletzt. Karzahni erklärte ihnen, dass er sie heilen könnte, wenn sie ihm etwas Energieprotodermis besorgten. Die Toa erfüllten die Aufgabe, und Nokama wurde geheilt. Es war jedoch nicht Krazahnis Bestimmung sich durch Energieprotodermis zu verwandeln, und als er mit ihr in Berührung kam wurde er zerstört. Dann entdeckten sie einen Weg zurück nach Metru Nui und stiegen ihn hinab. Auf dem Weg begegneten sie vielen Rahi, welche sie sofort für Feinde hielten. Als sie dann am Ufer des Protodermismeeres einen Vahki-Transporter entdeckten, fuhren sie mit ihm in einem Sturm hinüber nach Metru Nui. Sie fanden die Stadt, die Matoraner-Kapseln und alles andere in ekligen, grünen Spinnenweben vor, die wie sie bald herausfanden, von Visorak-Spinnen stammten. Kreuz und quer mussten die Toa durch die Stadt vor den durchgedrehten Vahki und den Visorak fliehen. Als Toa Hordika thumb|150px|Vakama, übergelaufen. Die Große Befreiung Doch dann liefen die Toa in eine Falle, und als sie wieder zu sich kamen, waren sie in merkwürdigen Kokons eingeschlossen und wurden von den Herrschern der Visorak, Sidorak und Roodaka, beachtet, die den Visorak den Befehl gaben, sie zu vergiften und dann vom Kolosseum herunterfallen zu lassen, denn Roodaka hatte den Plan, ihren infizierten Körpern die Elementarkräfte zu nehmen und mit diesen Teridax zu befreien. Doch die durch das Gift verwandelten Toa wurden von den Rahaga gerettet. Doch nun waren sie Toa Hordika. Die Rahaga erzählten von dem legendären und weisen Keetongu, der ihnen dabei helfen könnte, sich zurück in Toa zu verwandeln. Doch diese entschieden sich dagegen, denn die Matoraner zu retten war wichtiger, als wieder Toa zu sein, und bauten stattdessen Luftschiffe, da sie wahrscheinlich so schnell wie möglich abhauen mussten, sobald sie die Matoraner hatten. Doch da stießen Vakama, Onewa und Nokama auf die schreckliche Wahrheit: Sie waren nie dazu bestimmt gewesen, Toa zu sein, dies war allerdings nur eine Falle für Teridax, in wirklichkeit waren sie dazu bestimmt. Vakama, in dem das Gift am stärksten wirkte, brach sogar in Lhikans Kammern ein, um sich davon zu überzeugen. Dieses Wissen schockierte und schwächte das Team enorm. Beim nächsten Kampf gegen die Visorak, bei dem ein riesiges Rahi, den Tahtorak, zusammen mit Krahka, die sich den Toa angeschlossen hatte, in die Zone der Dunkelheit teleportiert wurde. eroberten die Toa einen Turm, den sie als Lager verwendeten, um sich dorthin zurückziehen zu können. Doch in Vakama wirkte das Gift immer stärker, und er haute immer wieder ab und blieb dabei immer länger weg, bis er irgendwann gar nicht mehr wiederkommen wollte und überlegte, warum er überhaupt mit den anderen Toa zusammen gearbeitet hatte. Als er sich ganz sicher war, dass er es allein schaffen könnte, wurde er nach einem Streit mit den anderen, von dem er sehr verärgert war, von den Visorak angegriffen, gefangen genommen und zu Roodaka gebracht. Diese überredete ihn, ohne Sidorak etwas davon zu sagen, die Seiten zu wechseln und ihr zu gehorchen. Doch um Sidorak zu überzeugen, das er das Zeug zum General der Visorak hatte, sollte er die Rahaga entführen. left|200px Die Rahaga und die anderen Toa unterdessen hatten sich zum großen Tempel begeben, wo die Rahaga nach Spuren von Keetongu suchen wollten. Doch gerade, als Gaaki einen wichtigen Hinweis auf den Verbleib Keetongus gefunden hatte, tauchte Vakama auf. Er entführte alle Rahaga außer Norik aus dem Großen Tempel und brachte sie zu Sidorak, der ihn in seiner Armee akzeptierte, doch Roodaka überredete ihn sogar, ihn zum General der Visorak zu machen. Aber als die anderen Toa sahen, dass Qualm aus dem Tempel aufstieg und dass nur noch Norik dort war, der ausdrücklich klarmachte, das sie nach Keetongu suchen mussten, damit sie nicht so wie Vakama werden und Vakama vielleicht doch noch geheilt werden konnte, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Die Toa kamen schließlich ins Kolosseum und Vakama warnte sie, sie sollten sich lieber gleich auf die Seite von Sidorak stellen, doch die Toa weigerten sich. Daraufhin gab Vakama den Visorak den Befehl die Toa anzugreifen. Diese benutzten ihre Rhtouka-Rotoren um zu fliehen. Roodaka und Sidorak wollten sich um Keetongu kümmern. Vakama war also alleine und überwachte den Kampf, dabei wurde er von Matau angegriffen. Die beiden kämpften ein wenig und schließlich stieß Vakama seinen alten Toa-Bruder über eine Klippe. Matau konnte sich mit einer Hand noch fest halten und schaffte es Vakama wieder auf seine Seite zu bringen, allerdings eine Sekunde zu spät. Matau fiel in die Tiefe. Vakama sprang ihm hinterher und rettete ihn mit einem Seil. Vakama hatte einen Plan. Roodaka hatte Sidorak derweil von Keetongu töten lassen und ging zu den Toa. Sie erzählte ihnen, was sie vorhatte. Vakama lieferte ihr Matau aus und lies die Visorak frei. Dann schossen sie ihre Rhotuka-Rotoren auf Roodaka. Diese hatte jedoch ein Stück des Protodermis als Herzstein bei sich getragen, in dem Makuta gefangen war. Durch das Besiegen von Roodaka war Teridax also befreit worden. Nachdem die Toa Hordika das mit Entsetzen festgestellt hatten, wurden sie erst einmal von Keetongu zurückverwandelt und luden dann gemeinsam mit diesem und den Rahaga und ihm die Kapseln mit den Matoranern auf die Luftschiffe und brachten sie zur neuen Insel, wo ja bereits Plätze für die sechs neuen Dörfer ausgesucht waren. Unterwegs kehrte Vakama nochmals um, um die Maske der Zeit aus dem Protodermismeer zu holen. Wieder als Toa Metru Time Trap Vakama, der wusste, dass die Maske der Zeit immernoch im Protodermismeer lag, ging nocheinmal zurück nach Metru Nui, sagte seinem Team aber zuvor bescheid. Er sprang in den See und holte die Beschädigte Vahi heraus. Er reparierte sie, wurde jedoch von einer Welle Bewusstlosgeschlagen. Bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, sah er aber, wie jemand die Vahi an sich nahm. Als er aufwachte war er wieder ein Matoraner. Die Matoraner, die damals wussten, wo die großen Disks waren, waren aber Toa. Matau war tot, die Morbuzakh lebten und der Rest left|150pxseines Teams war auch noch Matoraner. Lhikan und Dume herrschten über die Stadt Metru Nui. Vakama fand bald daraufhin Nokama und verbündete sich mit ihr. Dann gingen sie nach Po-Metru, an den Ort, wo Onewa den Beweis gefunden hatte, dass sie niemals als Toa bestimmt waren. Dort fand er einen Kraatana, der sich auf Vakama´s Maske setzte. Dadurch erhielt er eine Vision von Krakua, der ihm erzählte, dass es einmal wichtig sei, dass es die Toa Inika gibt. Vakama fand dann heraus, dass er in einer Illsuion war, und dass Nokama in Wirklichkeit ein Boggarak, und Lhikan in Wirklichkeit Teridax war. Teridax forderte die Vahi von Vakama, aber er sagte ihm, dass er sie selber nicht mehr hatte, und dass sie von Voporak gestohlen wurde. Teridax und Vakama verbündeten sich daraufhin um die Vahi wiederzuerlangen. Die beiden fanden heraus, dass die Maske nun im Besitz des Schattigen war und Teridax griff Voporak mit Rahkshi an. Diese wurden allerdings alle zerstört. Vakama, Teridax und Sentrakh waren im Großen Tempel. Vakama erzählte dem Schattigen nun, dass Teridax seine beiden Dunklen Jäger getötet hatte, woraufhin Der Schattige Teridax angriff. Vakama nahm die Vahi und versuchte zu fliehen, doch er wurde vom Schattigen aufgehalten. Er wurde von der Karzahni-Pflanze gerettet, die neu geboren war, da sie benutzt wurde um den Lhikan II schwimmen zu lassen. Karzahni erzählte Vakama, dass es eine Organisation namens Orden von Mata Nui gab, und dass er und seine anderen Brüder in wirklichkeit dazu bestimmt waren Toa zu werden. Mehr konnte Vakama nicht erfahren, da Teridax die Pflanze zerstörte. Vakama drohte damit die Vahi zu zerstören, daraufhin erklärte sich Teridax auf eine Übereinkunft bereit. Er wollte die Matoraner ein Jahr lang in ruhe lassen, falls Vakama die Vahi nicht zerstörte. Dann teleportierte er ihn in den Gang, der nach Mata Nui führte. Von dort aus ging er nach Mata Nui zu seinen Brüdern und erzählte ihnen von allem. Als Turaga Auf Mata Nui Teridax hielt sein Versprechen und die Matoraner konnten ein Jahr lang in Frieden leben und ihre Dörfer aufbauen. Dann folgte er ihnen jedoch nach Mata Nui, und er nahm infizierte Kanohi-Masken für die Rahi mit, um die Matoraner die nächsten 1000 Jahre zu terrorisieren. Vakama und die Turaga fingen unzählige Kraata und sperrten sie ein, um ihren Gefahren entgegenzuwirken. Zudem trat nach Ablauf des Jahres nachträglich ein Effekt der Matoraner-Kapseln ein: Die Matoraner vergaßen alles über ihre Vergangenheit und Metru Nui. Etwa 1000 Jahre nach der Einschläferung wurden die Turaga von Rahi des Makuta entführt und von einem Matoraner namens Takua gerettet. Sie trugen ihm auf, die sechs Toa-Steine der ehemaligen Toa Metru zu sammeln, die er schließlich nach Kini-Nui brachte und dort einsetzte. Daraufhin wurde ein Signal ausgestrahlt, dass neue Toa zur Insel lenkte. Takua selbst wurde jedoch an den 100 Kio entfernten Strand von Ta-Wahi geschleudert und verlor dabei erneut sein Gedächtnis. thumb|Vakam entkommt einem Muaka Die Toa gelangten schließlich zu den Turaga, die ihnen von ihren Aufgaben und Missionen erzählten. Schließlich gelang es den Toa, in die Höhle des Makuta einzudringen und ihn fürs erste zu schlagen. Doch die Bohrok begannen alles auf Mata Nui zu zerstören. Die Toa drangen zu den Bahrag vor und bekämpften sie. Durch die Vereinigung ihrer Elementarkräfte gelang es den Toa, die Bahrag in kristallinem Protodermis einzuschließen und verwandelten sich in Toa Nuva. Zur selben Zeit erschien in jedem der sechs Dörfer jeweils ein Nuva-Symbol. Vakama zeigte Tahu sein Nuva-Symbol, und diese wurden dann bald von den Bohrok-Kal gestohlen. Vakama erzählte Tahu dann von der Kanohi Vahi, der Maske der Zeit und übergab sie ihm. Er warnte ihn, dass ihre Kraft nur schwer zu kontrollieren wäre, und dass er sie nur im äußersten Notfall einsetzen sollte. Die Toa besiegten die Bohrok-Kal. Eine Weile später versammelten sich die Turaga, um zu diskutieren, ob sie den Toa Nuva und Matoranern endlich von Metru Nui erzählen sollten. Dabei erzählte jeder der Turaga ein Abenteuer des Toa seines Dorfes. Nach Vakamas Geschichte, in der die Toa beinahe von dem Rahi-Nui getötet worden wären, war allen Turaga klar, dass diese Situation nicht so riskant gewesen wäre, wenn die Toa Nuva von der Vergangenheit der Turaga und ihren Erfahrungen mit dem Rahi Nui gewusst hätten. Sie entschlossen sich, den Toa und Matoranern endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen. Bevor es jedoch dazu kommen konnte, entdeckte Takua im Vulkan Mangai die Avohkii, die Vakama dort versteckt hatte. Bei dem Einweihungsspiel des Kolhii-Feldes in Ta-Koro fiel die Maske jedoch aus seinem Rucksack und die Turaga übersetzten die Inschrift. Gemeinsam mit Jaller machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Toa des Lichts, doch Teridax schickte sechs Rahkshi los, die ihm die Avohkii wiederbeschaffen sollten. Geleitet von der Maske des Lichts kamen Jaller und Takua schließlich in Kini-Nui an. Dort kam es zum Kampf der Toa Nuva gegen die Rahkshi. Takua wurde klar, dass er selbst "der siebte Toa" ist, und als er die Maske aufsetzte, verwandelte er sich in Takanuva. Er stellte sich Teridax, und als er versuchte, diesem die Maske abzunehmen, fielen die beiden in energisiertes Protodermis und vereinten sich zu Takutanuva, der das Tor nach Metru Nui öffnete. Er wurde jedoch von dem schweren Tor zerquetscht und teilte sich wieder in Takanuva und die Energie von Teridax. Nun erzählten die Turaga den Matoranern und Toa endlich die Legenden von Metru Nui, bevor sie mit ihnen zu der Inselstadt zurückkehrten, um sie wieder aufzubauen. Rückkehr nach Metru Nui Schließlich kehrte er mit den Matoranern nach Metru Nui zurück und wurde zusammen mit dem (echten) Turaga Dume und den anderen Turaga Oberhaupt von Metru Nui. Eines Tages jedoch wurde klar, das der Große Geist Mata Nui im Sterben lag, und die Turaga entschieden sich, die Toa Nuva nach Voya Nui zu schicken, um dieMaske des Lebens zu suchen. Als die Toa nicht zurückkehrten und selbst Vakama langsam keine Hoffnung mehr hatte, verschwanden Jaller, Toa Takanuva, Hahli, Matoro und drei andere Matoraner, die er nicht besonders gut kannte. Takanuva kehrte jedoch bald zurück, da er nicht weiter hatte gehen können, weil ein Tor, das kein Licht durchließ, ihm den Weg versperrte. Das machte Vakama und die anderen Turaga noch unglücklicher, denn sie wussten, dass die Matoraner nun im Reich des gefürchteten Karzahni sein mussten. Er war sich sicher, sie würden nie mehr zurückkommen. thumb|left|150px|Turaga Vakama Doch bald hatte er wieder Visionen, die eindeutig zeigten, dass die sechs noch lebten.. und nun Toa Inika waren. Bald darauf starb der große Geist Mata Nui, und er dachte erst, die Toa hätten versagt, doch dann hatte er wieder eine Vision: er sah einen Wasserfall und einen Toa -Matoro- der die Maske des Lebens aufsetzte und damit den Großen Geist Mata Nui rettete, aber dabei starb. Als die Vision vorbei war, lebte Mata Nui wirklich wieder. Nur kurz darauf Trafen Jaller, Hahli und die drei anderen ein: Sie waren von Matoro herteleportiert worden und konnten wieder Luft atmen (Sie waren Toa Mahri). Vakama erzählte ihnen, was er in der Vision gesehen hatte. Einige Tage später, als sich Vakama gerade in der Nähe der Kammer aufhielt, in der die Kanohi Vahi aufbewahrt wurde, hörte er einige laute Geräusche von dort. Sofort eilte er hin, und was er fand, waren sechs schwer verletzte Ta-Matoraner und ein alter Bekannter, Voporak, mit der Kanohi Vahi in der Hand. Dieser bemerkte Vakama, sah aber keine Gefahr in ihm und machte sich mit der Maske auf und davon, ein seltsames vierärmiges Wesen, dass auf seinem Weg auf einmal auftauchte, konnte das nicht mehr verhindern und wurde von ihm getötet. Vakama konnte nur hilflos zusehen. Teridax' Herrschaft Schließlich kamen die Toa Nuva wieder in Metru Nui an und wurden dort von den Matoranern und Turaga gefeiert. Doch während einer Rede von Turaga Dume bildeten die Sterne über der Stadt auf einmal die Form der Maske der Schatten, und die Stimme von Teridax erklärte den Toa, dass er in Mata Nuis Geist eingedrungen sei und nun das Universum selbst wäre. Den Geist des echten Mata Nui wurde von ihm in die Kanohi Ignika, die Maske des Lebens, verbannt und aus dem Universum geworfen. Die Toa Nuva versuchten dennoch, zu kämpfen. Gali verschwand in den Wirren spurlos, und Tahu wurde dabei ernsthaft verletzt. Schließlich flüchteten sie an einen sichereren Ort tief unten im Archiv, und fanden bald auch Gali wieder. Ein Matoraner, Kapura, sagte, dass es auf der Oberfläche der Stadt von Rahkshi wimmele. Die Turaga fanden einen alten Bekannten, ein intelligentes Rahi namens Krahka, und verbündeten sich mit ihm. Sie und die Toa planten, unterirdisch zum Meer zu kommen, zu entkommen und sich mit Toa aus anderen Ländern zu verbünden. Maske und Waffen thumb|150px|Vakama Metru von 2004thumb|150px|Vakama Hordika von 2005thumb|150px|Turaga Vakama von 2001Als sich Vakama durch die Toa-Steine in einen Toa Metru verwandelte verwandelte sich seine kraftlose Huna in eine große Huna. Dadurch konnte er ihre Kräfte nun einsetzen. Er suchte sich als Toa-Waffe einen Diskwerfer aus, weswegen er manchmal ausgelacht wurde. Durch den Hordika-Virus verwandelte sich Vakama in einen Toa Hordika, was zur folge hatte, dass er die Kraft seiner Maske nicht mehr einsetzen konnte. Auch sein ganzer Körper veränderte sich. Er hatte nun einen Rhotukawerfer und sein Diskwerfer wurde zu den Flammenklauen. Er wurde schließlich von Keetongu zurück in einen Toa Metru verwandelt, doch er gab seine Kräfte und sein Toa-dasein auf, um die Matoraner zu retten. Dadurch verwandelte er sich in einen Turaga und seine Maske in eine Edle Huna. Auch sein Diskwerfer verwandelte sich und wurde zu einem Feuerstab, den er auch schon als Matoraner für seine Schmiedearbeiten benutzt hatte. Reale Welt *Turaga Vakama kam 2001 als Set heraus. *Toa Metru Vakama kam 2004 heraus. *Toa Hordika Vakama kam 2005 heraus. Quellen *BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok *BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui *BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire *BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below *BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui *BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear *BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows *BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak *BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika *BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows *BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap *BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends *BIONICLE Encyclopedia *BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated *BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts *BIONICLE: Dark Hunters *BIONICLE: Die Maske des Lichts *BIONICLE 2: Legenden von Metru Nui *BIONICLE 3: Im Netz der Schatten * Comic 16: Toa Metru * Comic 17: Disks der Gefahr * Comic 18: Staat des Verderbens * Comic 19: Feinde von Metru Nui * Comic 20: Gefecht am Himmel * Comic 21: Träume der Finsternis * Comic 22: Monster aus den Schatten * Comic 22.5 * Comic 23: Angriff der Visorak * Comic 24: Schattenspiele * Comic 25: Die Geburt der Rahaga * Comic 26: Am seidenen Faden * Comic 27: Frakturen *Die Mutran Chroniken *Bewohner der Finsternis *Bestimmungskrieg *Takanuvas Blog *Die Toa Hordika und die Maske des Lichts Kategorie:Ta